More Than Words YouDarren Criss Fanfic
by ImAGleek5
Summary: A/N: This is kind of a dream that I had. i did kind of tweak it a bit to fit more into the story… I hope you like it :


More than words

The cool breeze coming from the open window washed over your face and slowly started to wake you up. You stretch out our arms above your head and then look over to your left. Snuggled up in the blanket next to you was a dark curly hair boy with the most beautiful honey golden eyes you have ever seen. Every time you look at him your heart just melts. You slowly got up and went to the bathroom and closed the door you stood there for a minute and decided you needed a shower, but you needed to pee first. After the quick shower you walked out of your room in a towel wrapped around you. You look towards the bed and Darren was still lying there face down in the pillow. You just smiled to yourself and picked out a pair of shorts and a top and quickly dried off and got dressed.

It was a tad chilly when you walked into the kitchen, but you just got out of the shower so that must have been why. You get into the cabinets to look to see what you have to make for breakfast. You looked over at the microwave and saw that it was 9am. Darren would I'm sure be getting up soon, since you didn't find anything you went to the fridge you pulled out some eggs and thought French toast would be a good idea with a fruit bowl on the side. After everything was pulled out you started cutting up all of the fruit into a huge bowl and then you started cracking eggs for mixing them for the toast. Just as you were about to put the last piece of toast into the frying pan, you felt two strong arms wrap around you and a chin snuggle into your neck. You couldn't help but giggle Darren hasn't been working for a bit and he was starting to get super scruffy. You didn't mind because Darren being scruffy was a huge turn on and he knew it.

"Morning Dare." You turned around and wrapped your arms on his neck and placed a kiss to his lips.  
"Morning to you, I woke up and your beautiful face wasn't there." He said with a pout.  
"Well I got up and took a shower and came out here and I'm making you breakfast.  
"Whatever your making smells really good just like you do right now." He nestled back into your neck and you couldn't help but laugh and push him away.  
"Darren your scruffiness is super ticklish" you said flipping the last piece and plopping in on to the plate and handing it to Darren. He took the plate and yours as well and put a few scoops of fruit on it and of course adding syrup to the French toast. You both went and sat down and sat and ate together just talking about everything that popped into your heads.

After breakfast Darren got up and took your plates to the sink and washed them. He walked back to you and took your hand and stood you up.  
"What would you like to do today?" he asked kissing your cheek.  
"Anything I really don't care." You answered back.  
"well how about right now we can and snuggle and then in a few hours we can go for a walk on the beach and then I'll take you to lunch and a movie…how does that sound." Darren asked again.  
"Sounds perfect." You turn and walk towards the bedroom. You quickly make the bed and get on top of the covers Darren picks up his guitar and lays down next to you and you curl into his side and you sigh. He was perfect and he was here with you right now. You wanted to pinch yourself the last 4 years with Darren have just flown by. You couldn't understand where the time had gone. Darren was playing around with his guitar and finally started playing something that you knew.

"_Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew how easy  
It would be to show me how you feel"_

You snuggled in close as you possibly could. Darren knew this song was one of your all-time favorites. You smiled to yourself as he sang on.

"_More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_

What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying "I love you"

You got up and straddled Darren's legs, he looked at you as you slowly took the guitar out of his hands and laid it down beside him on the bed. You leaned in and his hands came up and cupped your face and you started kissing him. You moved up more on his lap and your hands find the back of his head and your move your hands in his hair and you can feel his soft curls in your fingers. Darren grabs your ass and you squealed as he pushed you closer. His hands finally rested on your waist as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. The kiss started out sweet and innocent but now it's needier and lust filled. And pretty soon your shirt is on the floor.

"I love you" Darren said looking at you and smiling.  
"I love you too" you said back.

Darren lifted you up by your waist and set you back down while he got up. He was still in his pajamas but he couldn't look any hotter than he did right now. He peeled off his shirt and came back on bed and laid you down and straddled your lap. Your hands go right to his chest and you run your fingers down it. Darren leaned down and kissed your lips and let a small moan slip from his lips as you continued to run your fingertips all over his chest. It was only a moment longer when you felt Darren's hard cock press against your leg.

"jammies off now" as all you said.

Darren got up once again but this time you got up with him. You stood in front of him and give him and quick kiss on the lips before you're dropped to your knees taking Darren's pjs with you. You thanked god that Darren didn't wear and thing under them this morning. You helped him set out of the pants and flung them on the other side of the room. You leaned forward and took the tip of Darren's cock into your mouth and licked the tip tasting the salty pre-cum that was there.

"Fuck…mmm baby Jesus that feels so good" Darren moans out.  
You look up at him through your lashes and smile. You smiled to yourself and took Darren completely into your mouth and his cock was touching the back of your throat.  
"SHIT. Fuck warn a guy first" Darren replied moaning.  
Taking him out of your mouth. "Sorry baby I just couldn't help myself. It was just there and I had to." You smiled at him.

You leaned back in and took him back into your mouth sucking and licking the underside of his cock. Hearing dare moan like that just turned you on even more. You felt Darren bring his hands down into your hair and you sucked even harder and deep throated him again.

"Jesus you're going to kill me with that mouth, and if you keep doing that than I'll not last long and then I wouldn't be able to take care of you. And I won't have that.

Darren pulled you up and then picked you up bridal style and placed you on the bed. He hooked his fingers into the shorts and pulled them down along with your underwear, flinging them in some direction you didn't care. Darren got on to the bed and pushed your legs apart and leaned down and kissed you. Your felt his hands run down your chest and latch onto your breast taking the nipple into his two fingers and giving it and little squeeze. You couldn't help the moan that fell from your lips. Darren a minute after broke the kiss and started trailing kissing all down your jaw and then your neck and finally got to your chest. Where he peppered you with kisses all over. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and started sucking hard and nibbling at it. You whimpered a bit but it felt so good. Darren then switched and paid some attention to the other. Darren then slips his hand down and run his finger in a circle around your clit.

"Darren…" was all you could get out.  
"Yes baby, what is it?" he asked while smiling.  
"I need you…" you pulled him into a kiss. And from there Darren slid his fingers down more and stuck two fingers inside of you, slowly moving them in and out. All you could do was moan. You couldn't think of talking right now because nothing would come out right. While Darren's fingers where deep inside of you, you feel his thumb reach up and start to rub our clit again. You moan louder, you swear that the people next door would hear you but you didn't care.

Darren leans in and kisses you and whispers into your ear "I bet you taste so good right about now." And you feel Darren take out his fingers and lick one of them and moans. He leans back in and says "mmm I was right."  
"Darren you need to fucking stop and get inside of me already I'm about to bust." You told him.  
"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Darren winked at you.

Darren reaches over and get into the night stand and pulls out a condom. He rips the packet with his teeth and rolls in on himself. He flings it on the bed and leans back in and kisses your neck as he enters you at a slow pace and you just want to kick him in the ass for it. But sure enough once Darren was fully in he picked up his pace. The moans coming from your mouth just got louder and louder and Darren was going faster and harder.

"God baby you feel so good" Darren kissed you.  
"Dare … I'm so close" you moaned out.  
"Me too…" Darren leaned in so both of your foreheads where touching.  
"God I fucking love you" Darren whispered.

"I love you too" slipped from you lips as you both reached your climax. Darren stopped for a second to catch this breath.  
" You are amazing" Darren said as he slowly slipped out of you and took the condom and tired it and threw it into the trash can. He got up and put his pjs back on and went and grabbed your stuff.  
"You are to you know." You replied putting back on your clothes. Darren get back into bed and laid on his back while you snuggled over and draped on leg over his and your arm laid across his tummy. You both feel asleep in minutes.


End file.
